All You Need Is Love And Hope 1D
by Titastyles
Summary: Lorsque Jessica découvre son talent de prévoyante, elle se rend compte que son meilleur ami Harry Styles est en danger.


La pièce était obscure. Une odeur acre et métallique y régnait. Je cherchai une échappatoire, aucun résultat. La noirceur de la nuit m'enveloppait petit à petit… Je courais dans tout les sens affolée par l'horrible situation. Je priais pour ne pas disparaitre... Soudainement, le soleil apparu et éclaira les lieux. Une pièce baignant de sang se pouvait voir. La pauvre victime jonchait sur le sol, murmurant ses dernières paroles : « Tu es la prochaine ».

Je m'éveillai sous le choc et en sueur. Encore le même cauchemar! Ça faisait 3 nuits de suite qu'il m'hantait. Quatre avec celle-ci. Je frottai mes yeux doucement pour mieux voir dans l'obscurité et me dirigeai vers la salle de bain. J'observai mon reflet sur le miroir. J'avais le teint très pale et de grosses cernes s'étaient venus placer sous mes yeux. Elles m'indiquaient le gros manque de sommeil. C'est vrai que je n'avais pas très bien dormi ces dernières nuits. Je me suis même endormie hier en classe de français, ce qui m'avait conduit a une retenue avec Mme. peux dire que ce n'était pas très _cool ! _J'aspergeai de l'eau froide sur mon visage pour le rafraîchir et regagnai aussitôt ma chambre. Au passage, je vis mon père qui dormait. Je l'aimais beaucoup. C'était seulement lui que j'avais. Ma mère était morte.

Comme les 3 dernières nuits, j'essayai de reprendre mon sommeil mais c'était impossible. J'avais peur de refaire le même cauchemar encore et encore. Alors comme d'habitude, je pris mon iPod et écoutai un peu de musique. C'était le seul moyen de me soulager. J'écoutai « Up All Night » des One Direction. Très bonne chanson pour ma situation. One Direction c'était mon groupe préféré depuis toujours. Ils sont juste extraordinaires! Mon meilleur ami Harry en faisait partie. Je ne l'avais pas vu depuis qu'il était parti au X-Factor. Il me manquait beaucoup. Mais je n'avais pas vraiment à m'y faire puisqu'il venait dans seulement quelques jours.

Je jetai un coup d'œil à l'horloge. C'était 5h30 Am. Il manquait encore une heure avant que je me prépare pour aller à l'école. J'échappai un soupir. _Dring! Dring! _Quelqu'un m'appelait, mais qui a cette heure ci? Je décrochai le téléphone après la quatrième sonnerie.

« Oui, allo?

- Hey, Jess'! Répondit quelqu'un à l'autre bout du fil.

Mais… Je reconnaissais cette voix!

- Harry! M'exclamai-je.

- Hahaha. Oui c'est moi, le beau et séduisant Harry Styles de One Direction. Ca va?

- Hahaha… Oui, oui. On peut dire… Et toi?

- Ouais, je vais très bien. Ah mais tu devrais très être contente! Parce que…

- Parce que… quoi? Continuai-je impatiemment.

- Parce que… Parce que… je suis déjà arrivé! Et je suis à la maison en ce moment. »

Je ne pus contenir mon cri de joie.

« **Ahhhhhh**! Criai-je, peut-être un peu plus fort car je venais de réveiller mon père. Alors, quand on pourra se revoir?

- Aujourd'hui?

- Ah… Ca sera impossible. J'ai des cours …

- Sèche la dernière période! Me conseilla-t-il. »

Comme si c'était simple, pensai-je.

« - Humm… Je ne sais pas.

- Allez! Ca fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vu! En plus, Niall, Louis, Zayn et Liam vont être la! Ca vaut la peine. J't'assure!

- Humm… D'accord. Dis-je hésitante.

- Ok. Parfait, je passe te chercher à l'école. Apelle moi! Bye!

- Bye, fini-je. »

Je peux dire qu'Harry était bon pour me convaincre! J'allais enfin pouvoir le revoir et rencontrer le reste du _Band_! J'avais attendu ce moment depuis très longtemps! Je jetai un coup d'œil à l'heure. _6h20 __(ouais, le temps passe vite ) _J'enlevai mon pyjama, enfilai mes vêtements et mes souliers. sans_titre/set?id=45007724#fans

Finalement, je brossai mes cheveux et les attachai en un chignon. Je me rendis à la cuisine pour prendre mon petit déjeuner. Mon père était déjà sur place.

« Salut 'Pa, le saluai-je en souriant.

- Bon matin! Dit-il d'un ton ennuyé.

Il tenait un papier dans la main et l'observait d'un regard transperçant.

- Oh, lala… Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Tu n'as pas vraiment l'air en forme! Remarquai-je en m'essayant à coter de lui.

- C'est juste que… non rien, dit-il en quittant la table et en jetant le papier a la poubelle. Bye, je m'en vais travailler! Le petit déjeuner est sur le comptoir. A plus!

Et il sortit de la maison. Son comportement m'était très étrange. Depuis quelques jours, il agissait bizarrement et il y avait toujours ce papier qu'il tenait dans ses mains. Pourquoi le regardait-il ainsi?

J'essayai d'oublier l'incident et pris mon petit déjeuner. Malheureusement, le papier dans la poubelle n'arrêtait pas de captiver mon attention. Je me décidai enfin de voir de quoi il s'agissait. Je le sortis de la poubelle et le défroissa. Sur le papier était indiqué :

"Lorsque le soir arrivera, ton sang coulera et ta vie tu ne reverras pas.

Plus que des heures, mon cher pour le désarroi…"


End file.
